This invention relates to a digital-to-analog converter for converting a digital input code into an analog output current, comprising:
reference current source for supplying a reference current, PA1 a reference transistor which is coupled to the reference current source, PA1 a plurality of first current source transistors having bases coupled to the base of the reference transistor and whose collector-emitter currents are each in a given ratio to the collector-emitter current in the reference transistor, and PA1 a plurality of first switching devices equal in number to the plurality of first current-source transistors, which switching devices each switch the current from an associated current-source transistor to a summing point at which the analog output current is obtained, or to a point of constant potential, depending on the digital input code.
Such a digital-to-analog converter is suitable for various purposes and may be used in particular for controlling the "radial" motor in a compact-disc player.
A digital-to-analog converter of this type is known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,760. In the converter described therein the output currents of the current-source transistors constitute a binary-weighted series of currents which currents are each in a given ratio to the current from the reference transistor. This transistor receives a reference current from a reference current source. By means of negative feedback between the collector and the base the base voltage is controlled in such a way that the collector current of the reference transistor is substantially equal to the reference current. The number of current-source transistors required depends on the ratio between the smallest and the largest current to be supplied by the digital-to-analog converter. The output currents of the current-source transistors are applied to the output of the digital-to-analog converter or drained to a point of fixed potential by means of switches which are controlled by the digital input code.
A disadvantage of this known digital-to-analog converter is that if it has to supply mainly comparatively small output currents, the output currents of the current-source transistors, which supply the comparatively large currents, are drained to the point of fixed potential, which results in a substantial power dissipation.
This situation occurs in, for example, a compact-disc player. In this player a laser unit, by means of which a compact disc is read, is mounted on an arm which is moved over the compact disc along a radial arc by means of a motor. The control current for this motor is supplied by a digital-to-analog converter. When the spiral track on a compact disc is read, a relatively small control current is needed for this motor. However, for rapidly jumping from one track to another track on the compact disc, the motor demands a comparatively large control current. Since normal tracking is the situation which occurs most frequently, the digital-to-analog converter has to supply only a small current most of the time.